


please pass this to cupid (are you dumb: circle yes or yes to reply)

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day, and slight mushy kid crushes disguised as being rivals, the ritual of seven year olds passing out cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren couldn't believe this. Even Jean gave him a card. Jean!</p>
<p>Man, Valentine’s Day sucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please pass this to cupid (are you dumb: circle yes or yes to reply)

Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad this year, Eren figured, as Hanji gave everyone to orders to pass out their cards. Last year it had sucked because Jean had gotten him in trouble, landing them both in time out with no chance to snag a cupcake from the table of snacks, but this year Jean had kept his big mouth shut, so it was pretty alright. Eren still thought it was a kinda dumb holiday, because it made more sense to show someone you loved them all the time instead of just on one day, but there were also cupcakes and snacks and no math class, so he wasn’t arguing.

His mother, apparently having decided he couldn’t be trusted to keep his cards today, had put all the cards in a ziplock in the front pocket of his backpack. He pulled them out, scowling when he stood up to realize Mikasa was waiting at the edge of his desk, her own bag in her hand.

“Come on,” he said, hooking his arm around hers to drag her to Reiner, Bertholdt, and Thomas’ desk. It was the desk to the left the desk he shared with Armin and Sasha. The three mailboxes on the edge weren’t badly done, but it took Eren a moment to find the proper cards and shove them in before Mikasa put her own in, straightening the row of boxes from Eren’s shove. He stuck his tongue out at her, pulling a small smile out of the corner of her mouth, and he covered his answering grin by grabbing her elbow and pulling her out of the way of Connie and Sasha as they bolted by in a race to be the first finished with delivering their cards.

“Eren,” Mikasa said, when he twitched at her side. He wanted to join in on the running, show them that he could finish just as fast as they could, but he settled down with a scowl. Mikasa bumped their shoulders together as she directed them to Jean, Marco, and Connie’s desk and he followed her lead, making a face as he shoved Jean’s card in his neatly done mailbox.

“Bet his mom helped him,” Eren muttered. Mikasa rolled her eyes, grabbing his elbow to haul him away before he could knock it over. Which he wasn’t going to do!

Maybe.

“Mom helped me,” Mikasa pointed out quietly. Eren made a face, fishing out the card for Ymir and Krista as they passed their table. The ones running around at full speed were apparently finished, since when Eren turned he could see Sasha at their table dumping her cards on the table and shouting at Connie what she got. He handed the cards for Mikasa’s table over to her instead of wander across the other side of the room and she took them with a little smile, bumping shoulders again.

“I’m gonna go give Hanji theirs,” Eren muttered, very aware that there were only five more cards in his bag. Mikasa gave him a strange look, which he returned with a scowl, before she huffed and handed over the little card she had for their teacher and teaching assistant. They went separate ways then, Mikasa heading to the table opposite Eren’s in the room while Eren headed for the front of the room, where the big desk was.

“Eren!”

Eren smiled, feeling small, like he always did around their excitable teacher. “Hi Hanji,” he said, grinning when the tall brunette teacher bent all the way over their desk to pat him on the head. Sometimes people did that in an annoying way, but when Hanji did it he liked it.

“These are for you and Moblit,” he said, holding out the two cards from him and the two cards from Mikasa. Hanji took them with a wide grin, clutching them to their chest like they’d never received a card before. Eren knew that wasn’t true, but their excitement was catching and Eren found himself grinning so hard his cheeks hurt as he turned, only to realize almost everyone else was back in their seats.

His stomach dropped out of his body at the sight of the entire classroom back in their seat. He still had three valentines in his plastic bag, two regular cards and then the last, which was…

The door to the classroom opened, swinging back to hit the wall, and everyone turned. Moblit was standing in the frame, shoulders drooped like he was tired, arms full of bags of chips and hands full of boxes of-

“CUPCAKES,” Sasha roared in delights. And just like that the whole classroom was up and out of their seats, clamoring at the teaching assistant as he tried to make his way to the table against the window. Hanji was laughing unhelpfully behind him, shouting that they also had soda in the office, and Eren took his chance to dart across the room and toward the last table he had to deliver cards to.

“Hi Eren,” Petra said, swinging her legs at her chair. Eren gave her a weak smile, nervous as he fished her card out and handed it to her. He tried not to let her see the other two cards in the bag, making sure the card that matched hers was covering the last card.

“Hey,” he said, turning. “Don’t want a cupcake?”

“I do,” she said, “but my ankle still hurts from recess yesterday, so Levi said he’d grab me one when he went up.”

“Oh.”

Petra hummed, watching him with a smile as he shoved Farlan’s card in his box and slipped Levi’s in his. He mumbled goodbye, turning to bolt back to his own table. His stomach felt a little too weird for a cupcake right then, so he didn’t bother to get snacks. Armin made a face at him as he sat back down, two cupcakes clutched in his hands, shielded from Sasha who was already eying them with hunger.

“For Eren,” he said, because he was the best. Eren gave him a weak smile, reaching forward for his sticker-covered mailbox. He pulled off the top and dumped his cards on the table, catching the landside of sparkles that was from Krista that almost knocked into the plate of chips and snacks that Armin put down. He shifted through them, the weird feeling in his stomach only getting worse when he did a quick count.

His shoulders slumped. He felt his lips tug down into a scowl and he shook his head when Armin bumped their shoulders together, his silent question brushed off.

Levi hadn’t given him a card.

Eren felt stupid. Of course Levi didn’t give him a card, Levi hated him, worse than Jean did. At least he and Jean agreed on some things, like what video games were fun. Levi…

Levi didn’t agree with Eren, ever.

Eren gritted his teeth and blinked hard several times. It was stupid, so stupid, but Eren had been… He’d hoped.

Eren muttered something that would have made his mother wash his mouth out from soap and curled over his desk without opening any of his cards. He didn’t want to bother for a moment, too upset to do much more than listen to the classroom around him. He felt stupid for making his mom buy a whole different box of cards, just so that he could use one with Levi’s favorite superhero on it.

“Hey Armin,” Sasha said on Armin’s other side.

“No, Sasha,” Armin said, “you can’t have Eren’s cupcake.”

“Thanks Armin.”

“No problem.”

Sasha made a loud noise that made Eren twitch. “No, I wasn’t gonna ask for his cupcake- though if he’s not gonna eat it I don’t see why I shouldn’t, but- what’s your favorite card so far?”

Eren perked up a little bit. He’d covered Armin’s card in extra spaceship stickers, because he was his best friend.

“Oh,” Armin said. Eren peeked at him, noting with a dull sense of horror that the blonde’s cheeks were kinda pink. “I, uh-“ He sighed. “This one.”

Eren watched, head turned sideways on the table, as Sasha snatched up the card Armin touched on the edge of his own pile. She peered at it curiously before squeaking, her face scrunching up in delight.

“It’s got Pikachu on it!”

Eren bristled. That wasn’t his card!

“Yeah,” Armin said, smile growing, cheeks getting even pinker. “That’s why it’s my favorite.”

“Who’s it from?”

Armin glanced at him, a little reluctantly. Eren scowled even more. “Armin…”

Armin sighed. “Jean,” he muttered quietly.

Eren wanted to die.

“I hate Valentine’s Day,” he groaned, turning to hit his head against his desk sullenly. He did it a few times more, for lack of anything else to do, even though his head started to ache.

“Oi,” someone said, startling Eren into knocking his nose against the desk as well, “brat, stop that. Don’t you think you’re dumb enough as is? Are you trying to make it worse?”

Eren scrunched up his nose at the sound of the last voice he wanted to hear. “Go away, Levi,” he snapped, curling his arms closer to his face. God, what if he’d checked his mailbox already?

A foot connected into the side of his leg, startling him more than hurting him. Eren shoved his way upright, scowling so hard his jaw ached, eyes watering at how stupid he felt, only to have Levi shove something in his face and bolt back toward his own desk. The thing the dark haired boy had shoved in his face fell on the desk, landing on Eren’s arm before it flopped over on its other side, and Eren was left blinking at Levi’s back. He watched as the dark haired boy ducked around Farlan’s back and slunk down into his chair, Petra laughing and smiling at him as Farlan said something Eren couldn’t hear. Levi shoved at him, muttering something back, and then looked up.

Their eyes met. Levi glared at him, shoulders hunching, before pointedly looking down at the thing he’d shoved at Eren. Eren blinked, looking down, and then froze.

There was a Valentine’s Day beside his arm.

From Levi.

Who… hated him?

Eren picked it up carefully, studying the way his name was written in careful, tiny, crooked letters in the “To:” section before he turned it over.

It was his favorite superhero.

Eren felt his lips curl into a little smile and his face felt strangely hot. He glanced up, noticing that Levi was staring down at something on his own desk. Farlan was snorting and laughing while Petra smiled before gesturing over across the room at Eren. Eren blinked, gaping a little when Levi jerked up and he recognized the thing in Levi’s hand as his card.

Eren ducked his head before their eyes could meet, hunching over the card as Sasha reached for it from across Armin. The blonde gave him a funny look that he ignored, smacking at the brunette’s hand when she would stop trying to see what Levi had given him.

Valentine’s Day wasn’t so dumb, Eren thought, stomach still weird feeling, but in a different way.

However it was made even better by the face Jean made when he realized Eren had given him a My Little Pony card.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to explain what we do in America as kids for Valentines to my British friend and was in the middle of explaining how your heart twitches when that kid you're always arguing with gets you a nice card with your fave on it and was suddenly hit by kid ereri feelings. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (godthisdidn'tturnouthowIwantedfmlbutw/elmao)


End file.
